Secrets from my Past
by ISurvivedMyAtopsy
Summary: Amanda Clark has many secrets, one of them being her alias of Emily Thorne. But there is more than just one person who knows who she is! And I'm not talking about Noah.
1. Problem Number One

**Okay this is my first story of Revenge! nd apparently the first story for Revenge! lol, come on people! Don't be shy get into it, embrace the greatness of this show!**

* * *

><p>It was 9:34am. Emily Thorne sat by herself at a small table in the local Hampton Coffee shop. Impatiently tapping her nails against the table top, she let out an exasperated sigh.<p>

He was late.

She'd been waiting twenty minutes, and he was late. Typical.

Soon her phone lit up, and Nolan's name flashed across the screen.

Sighing once again, Emily rolled her hazel eyes and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she tried to sound as snide and sarcastic as she possibly could, but secretly she was relieved to finally hear from him.

"Hello my dearest _Amanda!_" came a mischievous voice. "I'm terribly sorry to be running late, but some stuff came up, I'll see you soon though!" there was a slight pause. "I'm just calling to let you know that I'm on my way!"

Letting out an annoyed sigh she returned, "Well it's about time you called...I ...I was becoming slightly worried about you." A small grin played across her face.

Nolan let out a soft chuckle. "alright then, I'll try to believe you on that, I'll see you soon".

Once he disconnected, Emily laid the phone back down on the table near her Coach purse. Living in the Hampton's you had to blend in, knowing all the latest fashion, trends and most of all gossip. So far she wasn't having too many problems. This new boy though, the one from Harvard. He was surely going to be a problem.

Something told her to keep a sharp eye on him, that's why she was meeting Noah this morning in the first place, to find out as much as she possibly could!

She couldn't let anyone get in her 'd already gotten this far.

First destroying a marriage by revealing an affair, secondly ruining a politicians career by revealing yet another affair, and thirdly ruining a doctors chance to practice ever again, a doctor that had the chance to help her when she was younger, but in turn made it a living hell.

Something wasn't right about this boy, and she was going to be the first to find out what exactly it was, there was no way she was letting anyone come in and ruin her chance for revenge, especially some blitzed up frat boy from Harvard.

No.

Emily was plotting revenge, and she would make sure to take down anyone that dared get in her way.

A wicked smile played across her her face, looking up she saw Nolan entering the coffee shop. _'Now...let the fun begin!' _she thought as he made his way over to her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I promise it will get longer! Please read and review! Lots of Love! -SW77<strong>


	2. Informing Nolan of his Duties

**Thank you all so much for the positive feedback, it was very much appreciated! And yes, I did mean Nolan, not Noah! Sorry about that, very long day at work and very tired! I did go back and change it though! Thanks for pointing it out! Well here's another chapter! Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>Nolan sauntered over to Emily's table, a smug smile tugging at his lips. He plopped down in the chair across from her and leaned his elbows on the table.<p>

Emily smiled her coy smile and greeted him.

"I see that you made it here safely then, and you weren't followed" she said pompously.

"Yes, sorry I was late, work issues." he said rolling his eyes.

"I really don't care, but on your part is everything alright?" she said trying to sound sympathetic towards him.

"Yes, everything is fixed now, nothing to worry about, he said smirking devilishly."Now, what do I owe the pleasure of having your company today, hmmm?" he looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, I assume you've met Daniels..._friend_. I want you to find out everything you can about him, he's been causing trouble, first ruining my dinner with Daniel, and secondly getting him drunk out of his mind." she stated angrily, "And I'm sure..no positive that it was he that hid Daniels phone, that's why he missed all of my calls. "

Nolan looked at her like she was crazy. "Really?...Your serious, this is why you called me down here, so that I could find out dirt on a stupid frat boy?"

Emily sensed the amusement and sarcasm in his voice. "Yes, Nolan, it's not what you think, I have a feeling he's behind something, something big!"she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well then why can't you just look it all up and find it all yourself, why is it up to me?" he said chuckling.

"I need you to do this because I have other things that I need to work on, and I can't have people getting in my way, that goes for him, as well as you, by having you look after him, I can be left alone to lay my revenge on those destroyed my father. And you will be out my way because you'll be too busy finding tracking him." she smirked back at him.

"Well, just another plot to get me out of your way! I see how it is, but I just want you to know, I'm on your side, and I will help you with whatever you need to be done, you want this guy gone, I'll see to it personally that he is gone, I can promise you that!" he looked at her, a serious look upon his face. He smiled softly. "I care about you _Amanda_, and I will do whatever it takes, to protect you!"

"I appreciate your affections Nolan, but there's no need for them, I just want you to get the job done and over with." she stated coldly, narrowing her eyes at him.

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Nolan let out a laugh, "alright whatever you say! What did you have in mind for him?"

"Surprise me." she smiled her coy smile once again.

Looking at her phone she noticed the time, "Well I have to be leaving now, so sorry that it couldn't last longer, but I have a luncheon at the Grayson's to attend to." she scoffed. "I wouldn't want to miss out on one of Victoria's great parties!"

Standing up she made her way to leave, when Nolan caught her hand, she looked down at him, he smiled up at her, his eyes gleaming.

"Just remember Emily, I care about you, and I'll do anything you ask." he said winking at her. "_Anything_!"

Emily looked at him unable to form words. Finally a disgusted look formed upon her face and she yanked her hand away from his grip. "Like I said, get the job done, and leave me alone, I don't need your affections, right now I need Daniel Graysons, he is whats important to me right now." she stated coldly narrowing her eyes at him.

Emily looked around to see if she'd cause a scene, but that people in the coffee shop didn't even seem to notice. She smiled.

"Goodbye Nolan, once again, thank you for all that you've done." with that she held her head high and walked out of the coffee shop with pride.

Nolan watched as she left the coffee shop. The last part of her words to him stung him, he did care about her, and he wanted to help her in anyway possible. But first he needed for her to see him for who he was, and let him in. He understood that she had plans for everyone, he just wished that he knew what she had planned for him.

He would help her with this new task, he would find out everything he needed to know about this new boy. But he wasn't going to stop trying to catch Emily's attention, he would get it sooner or later, she may have had plans for everyone in the Hampton's, but he had a few plans of his own. And she would just have to wait and find out!

Nolan smirked to himself, raising his hand he hailed a waitress.

"One coffee, Black." he said laying down a ten, "Keep the change" he said winking at her.

Once she left to get him his coffee he pulled out his laptop and searched the name _Tyler Barrol_ what came up nearly knocked him out of his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, the show is still so new, and I'm focusing on a character that hasn't fully developed yet, but I promise, there will be more and chapters will get longer. Please R&amp;R, thanks alot. -SW77 <strong>


End file.
